The Life I Now Lead
by Corcalamus
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Voldemort it's Harry's 30th birthday. But Harry is living in America, away from his 'Hero' title and away from his friends with his Malfoy partner. HPLM Slash.
1. Heal Over

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst. SLASH!

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count:** 2470

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** Dracavia – For many _many_ things ;-)

**A/N**: This is my fist story for quite a long time. Real life and other such things got in the way such as men, who are scum, and a job, which is nice (the money anyway). So here I am, back again writing. Hope you enjoy it. GD xx

_It isn't very difficult to see why_

_You are the way you are_

_Doesn't take a genius_

_To realise that sometimes life is hard_

_Its gonna take time_

_But you'll just have to wait_

_You gonna be fine_

_But in the meantime_

_Come over here lady_

_Let me wipe your tears away_

_Come a little nearer_

_Coz you'll heal over someday _K.T. Turnstall

_July 31st 2008 11:45pm_

_Harry Potter's 30th Birthday_

**Chapter 1** – Heal Over

Draco sat asleep on the chair in front of the dying fire. His blonde hair, now flecked by the odd white strand was hanging in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His one good eye was closed in sleep and the eye patch that he always wore covered the other. His head was bent forward slightly and he had a book in one hand and his hand dangled over the arm of the chair that was faced towards the fire. He was coming up for his 30th year and had been relentlessly teased about the white making an appearance at so young an age.

He had fallen asleep by the fire waiting for three of the most important people in his life to make an appearance; his father being one, his father's partner and his wife. They told him they would be back by midnight but Draco couldn't hold out that long and he sat in the chair asleep as a young girl walked into the room and smiled gently.

The blonde girl had big hazel coloured eyes like her mother and the same blonde hair that her father had. She walked over and touched Draco's hand.

"Da? Daddy wake up." Her accent was not English, but it had a certain Irish twang and an American undertone. Draco opened his eye and let his gaze fall upon his daughter. "Abbey? Where's your brother? Your mother not back yet?"

"No daddy… Jonathan is asleep and me mam isn't back yet. You should go to bed daddy…"

Draco shook his head. "No, I told your mother I would wait here for her and I will wait. You go back to bed. Its way past your bedtime."

Abbey nodded, "Okay daddy…" She kissed him on the forehead. "G'night…" Draco smiled as Abbey left the room. As she left he stood and stretched out his tired and stiff limbs. As he did, there was a pop behind him and he turned to see the three people in question.

"Anne… Dad, Harry… You're alright." Draco seemed relieved and walked over to them and hugged his wife and smiled at Harry and Lucius. "I see you found your wayward lover then father?"

Harry snorted and plonked himself in a couch and yawned, "Hardly wayward. Stubborn more like."

Lucius sighed and sat beside Harry on the couch that Harry was in. He ran his hand through his blonde hair that would be white if it weren't for the charms the man used. His ice blue/silver eyes looked at Harry and Harry looked back at him. The were both rather stubborn individuals. Lucius, although he was 55 now looked rather youthful for his age. The age difference between himself and Harry was obvious to any common fool but that was only physical. They were both otherwise very alike.

Lucius sighed, "Harry, I wish you wouldn't run off like that."

"I get bored. You mollycoddle me, just because I don't use magic really anymore." Harry sighed. He hated it when Lucius tried to stop him doing things. He usually now did things just to irritate Lucius to show him that there is indeed nothing to fear.

"What if someone finds out who you are?"

"They wont, I'm dead."

Lucius, Draco and Anne all shook their heads. Harry really was a fool sometimes.

Lucius sighed as he watched Harry and his seemingly carefree attitude. The man still had his head of black hair. He still had his Quidditch won physique, his Gryffindorness and his green eyes that had drawn Lucius in, in the first place. The one thing that had changed was the fact that he no longer held a certain scar on his forehead. His killing Voldemort had got rid of that one. But left his young lover with a barrel load of mental scars. Most of them, even after almost 10 years, were rather raw and he refused to talk about them.

Harry caught the way Lucius was looking at him. "Luc, dun look at me like that."

He sighed, there really was no telling him. "Fine, can we go home now Harry? I am tired. Looking for you has become _quite_ the hobby, don't you agree?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood, "You don't _have_ to look for me you know. Kinda the bloody point."

Draco and Anne looked at each other and shook their heads at Harry and Lucius. For 10 years they had always been the same. Fighting and bemoaning each other's existence and habits and yet they still stayed together, still loved each other. They fought, cursed, broke up, got back together and teased each other relentlessly and yet they still stayed with each other.

Anne often wondered why they put up with each other. That they would be happier apart, it would be easier to live apart. Draco however knew why. As unlikely as it seemed they _did_ love each other in their own ways. Lucius, rarely showed Harry any affection in front of others but he knew from experience that Lucius could have split personalities if he wanted, if he needed. From a young age Draco knew the difference between "Lucius Malfoy, the apple of the publics eye." To "Lucius, Dark Arts extraordinaire" then to the other persona, the man he called simply "dad".

Harry and Lucius stood side by side and Lucius re-ignited the dying fire in Draco's grate. "See you later son, Anne…" Said Lucius and stepped into the fire with some floo powder calling out "Tourisle Estate". Harry grumbled something under his breath obviously directed at Lucius and then bid farewell to Draco and Anne and he flooed away from the house.

"Dear Merlin, they are such a pair those two." Said Anne. "I'm surprised you managed to stay up Love. You usually fall asleep."

"I did. Abbey came in and woke me up… I think she was wanting to see you, she's not usually up this late."

"No… she isn't… We better get to bed, you look really tired hon." Said Anne taking Draco's hand in her own and starting towards the staircase in the hall and up to bed.

* * *

"Fuck off." Harry swore at Lucius who grabbed his arm. "Harry, why are you so angry at me? What have I done now?"

"You just don't get it! Lucius, when I go off somewhere and ask you not to follow me I do mean it. Just because you are a fucking untrusting prick doesn't mean I should suffer you all the time. I'm not going to run off with someone else!"

"I know that." Said Lucius rather defensively.

"Why cant you just have left me alone, you know I don't like celebrating my birthday and like to be alone." Huffed Harry like the petulant teenager that Lucius believed he still thought himself to be.

"Harry." He said placating. "Harry I know… but it _is_ your 30th. I was worried."

Harry looked at Lucius who had nothing but truth for once in his eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry… it's just… you remember what happened on my 18th? Voldemort and a whole mess of nastiness. And… its been more than 10 years Luc… 10 years since I saw those people that cared enough for me to save me. 10 years since I last saw Remus, 10 years since I last saw Hermione…"

Lucius nodded and went to sit beside his lover and wrapped an arm round him. "I know… I know you miss her most. You almost gave yourself away last year."

Harry was rather quiet. "Yes I know… I was about three steps away from Ron's house when you and Anne again accosted me. Lucky that she knows Hermione somewhat or you would have been screwed."

Lucius nodded remembering the night. It was why he now made sure he knew exactly where Harry was the night of his birthday. He ran his hand through Harry's still stubbornly messy locks and smiled slightly. "I do love your hair…"

Harry smiled, "I know, you tell me often enough. And mine is au-naturale… unlike some." He extended his hand, "Finite incartatem." Lucius growled slightly as his blonde hair became rather white. Harry smiled and turned to straddle his lover's legs sitting on the couch and ran his hands through Lucius' thick white/blonde hair. "Why do you colour it?"

"Because I look older when it's white."

"I think you look fine…" Harry kissed Lucius' cheek and Lucius smiled gently. "You would, you're biased. I look old, too old."

"For what?" Asked Harry grinding his hips gently.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

"An apology. A very _physical_ apology."

"Sounds appealing." Lucius said as Harry kissed his lover's throat. Harry, who still was straddling Lucius' legs, ran his hand down to his trousers and groped the older man through the cloth. Lucius wrapped his arms round Harry as he still assaulted his neck. He inhaled deeply as Harry became more passionate in his motions and Lucius could feel his own arousal stirring as Harry still groped him.

Harry kissed the side of Lucius' face. "I want you." He whispered hoarsely. Lucius closed his eyes and moaned lightly. Whenever Harry said that Lucius always thought it was like a shot of pure hot liquid arousal through his veins. To hear those words from that gorgeous mouth and an invitation for him to take that gorgeous body and do what he wanted. It was more than he could wish for.

And Harry knew it.

Lucius grabbed Harry and made him stand; he also stood and kissed Harry passionately. He took his hand and led him upstairs and into the master bedroom. "You _want_ me?" Asked Lucius in a low purr.

Harry stood against Lucius and ran a hand down his back and nodded, "I want you."

"You want me to do _what_ exactly Harry?" Harry swallowed hard and ground his hips against Lucius who smiled slightly. "Well, I was thinking, you, me, some personal work out on the four poster bed…"

Lucius nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I didn't know Gryffindors could plan."

They moved towards the bed, Harry becoming more breathless as Lucius kissed him and started to undress him. "We plan, not like Slytherins though."

"Oh?" Asked Lucius as he let his hand run down Harry's now naked torso. Harry nodded "Yeah, you'd plan like, 'Tie Harry to the bed, tease him endlessly for a few hours then shag him slowly' my thing would be more, 'fuck me now'"

Lucius' hand was now sat on Harry's buckle to his trousers and he smirked, "Is that a very badly disguised hint Mr Potter?"

"Could be…" He said and started to unbutton Lucius' shirt. Lucius kissed Harry and lay him on the bed and kissed his neck. "I love you" he whispered.

Harry smiled at his lover. "I never tire of hearing that."

Lucius smiled and spoke very huskily, "I love you."

Harry groaned very softly at these words.

Lucius grinned and straddled his lover, kissing him deeply. Harry moved his hips up

against Lucius and closed his eyes.

Slowly Lucius undressed his lover and himself, caressing skin as he went. He contemplated tying up Harry and teasing him endlessly like he was generally prone to doing but Harry seemed to want quicker gratification by the sounds he was making.

He decided he would give his lover the quick gratification he was after and fuck him fast and hard. And that is exactly what Lucius did.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, his back hurt and his head was pounding. He turned and looked at Lucius who was sound asleep on the bed, sheets tangled round him, his white long hair strewn out over the navy blue linen of the pillow. Harry smiled gently and walked over to the full-length mirror and frowned at his reflection.

His skin was predominantly tanned now. Living in Florida did that to you. They lived on a small house on one of the islands of the Florida Key's that was hidden from muggle eyes and was home to one of America's most predominantly wizarding centres. Their ministry was here as was their main bank.

Lucius owned a large part of the island. He had a few acres of land on the island and had the estate Tourisle Estate.

Harry still looked at his reflection. He never was happy with the way he looked. Thought he was rather thin, didn't like his shape and he particularly hated the three lines of silver scar tissue on his stomach that never turned brown. He prodded the marks recalling how they were created and quickly let his memory roam in another direction.

The first scar was made by himself, completely by accident during a particularly nasty encounter with Draco in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Draco's mother had been murdered recently by Voldemort and Harry found the boy with a knife, cutting his arm. He wrestled the knife off him but in the process he was accidentally stabbed. It was lucky Hermione had a quick head on her or Harry would have died of blood loss.

The second and third were received by the same man, by Voldemort. The first of the two, the one slightly at his side was received in what would have been his seventh year at school when he had saved Hermione from certain death at the hands of Wormtail. Wormtail had died and Voldemort retaliated by attacking Harry blatantly and recklessly in Diagon Alley.

Harry had received the final scar in the final battle with Voldemort. The blood loss was severe and Lucius was terrified that he would die. He entered a magical coma for three months after all the upheaval and when he woke Lucius was at his side, asleep, hair askew and head resting on Harry's bed.

As he inspected the scars with a look of distaste he saw a movement in the bed and turned to see Lucius now staring at him.

"Morning." He said quietly to Lucius who yawned and smiled. "Yes, morning."

Harry walked over to the bed. "You're working today aren't you?"

Lucius nodded, the wizarding world in Britain and Europe thought him dead, the wizarding world here knew him as "Mr Lucas Malloy". Harry was just Harry Malloy, Lucius' much younger lover that had taken his second name a few years ago in a ceremony.

"I am. I can take the day off if you want." He said and nuzzled the side of Harry's face. Harry shook his head, "No… it's alright. I do have friends, I can go socialise."

Lucius nodded, "okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Lucius smiled, "Okay… we better have a shower then…" Harry smiled and nodded, "What a good idea" he said and let Lucius lead him into the bathroom.

**Look out for Chapter 2 'My Immortal' coming out next Wednesday unless I don't get reviews, no point continuing if I don't know what you think.**

**Review and it may be out earlier :-D Reviews are good motivation**

**Goddess Dragonsbane **

**xxxxxxxxx**

**PS: check out my ongoing RP saga at **

**http/ in script format but the story is epic. Includes demons, vampires and some HP characters doing interesting slashy things to each other.**


	2. My Immortal

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst.

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count: 2930**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** witchintraining, Beth5572, DW, Autumn Baby, Usaka

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. Hope you all liked it and thank you very much for the reviews. It makes me happy… and so, as promised here is chapter 2 a little earlier than I said seeing asI had it all ready anyway. We skip over to see how things are the other side of the Atlantic.

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time cannot erase My Immortal

Evanescence

Chapter 2 – My Immortal 

Hermione Weasley picked up a small rose necklace from her jewellery box and examined it carefully. She smiled, remembering fondly the day she received it from Harry for her 16th birthday, she sighed softly and placed it round her neck. It was August 1st and the annual memorial service to those who died in the war against Voldemort.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, as it always was on this day. The birds sung in the trees and the sky was bright blue, as though letting them know the dead were with them still. It was somewhat comforting.

She sighed at her reflection in the mirror and looked at her mother and her three children. Alex who had red hair like his father was 10, he would be going to Hogwarts this year, Tara was 8 with brown straight hair and her youngest child Samantha, who had red bushy hair, was 4. They all sat beside their grandmother as their father Ron walked in the room.

"Ready love?" He asked of Hermione who nodded sadly.

"Yes. Lets go." She said gently.

They walked from the room and Ron placed an arm round Hermione as they walked to the place in Gordric's Hollow where most of the people fell in battle, including their dear friend Harry whom everyone still spoke about and missed terribly. Even after ten years the wounds still hadn't healed. Time couldn't help the pain.

They got to the field and it was all close members of the Order of the Phoenix and people who were friends of Harry. Everyone turned up every year.

They stood in the centre of the group and spoke to some people. Remus Lupin was there with his wife Tonks. They didn't have any children but they were hoping to try adopting a child thanks to the new legislation that was slowly creeping in regarding Werewolf rights. (Thanks to Hermione of course.)

They stood as some people said some words about those who had fallen and their memories. Hermione and Ron never said anything at the gatherings, just went to face their fears of the war. This time of year always brought sadness into everyone's lives. Everyone had lost someone. There were no exceptions.

Remus who had formed a rather tight bond with Harry lost him and felt guilty as he had told Sirius once that, should anything happen to him, he would look after Harry. And he had, until Voldemort killed him with his own dying breath.

Harry was sorely missed by many people in the wizarding world.

As the memorial finished Ron and Hermione found their old Gryffindor friends. Dean Thomas hugged his friends, they found Hagrid and they all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat for a few moments in relative silence and Dean spoke.

"I note Draco Malfoy didn't turn up again. Has anyone heard from him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he's living in America with Anne, his wife… they have two children now I think. Abbey and Jonathan."

Ron sighed, "To think he actually was friends with Harry for a while… strange. I never could stand him… I don't think many people could."

"Perhaps that's why he doesn't go to the services? I mean, he knows no one likes him." Pointed out Hermione.

They all nodded and began finishing their drinks. Dean stood and smiled, "We should meet up soon… catch up." He said. Ron and Hermione nodded, "Yeah, we will."

It was a blatant lie, an empty promise that they said every year.

Slowly the pub began to empty leaving just Hermione and Ron sitting in the quiet, dimly lit pub. Tom the barkeeper stood as usual tending bar. This day was a sombre day every year since the day Harry died.

"How is it that this is still so raw?" Asked Hermione softly.

Ron spoke softly "Because Harry was our best friend… and, his one wish in the whole world was to have a normal life after the war. Something that he never got to do. He suffered his whole life to save us and then die."

Hermione nodded, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, "I recall you saying something similar to me last year… the kids would have loved Harry." She smiled fondly "He'd have had them blowing stuff up like your brothers…"

Ron smiled, "Yeah. This day… it's horrible… You know… I think I might go visit Ginny's grave today."

Hermione looked at him, "Would you like me to come with you?"

Ron shook his head, "No 'Mione, it's alright. I'd like some time alone with her." Hermione smiled at her husband sadly and kissed him softly. "No problem love. I'll get you at home… I'll make dinner for around seven."

"See you later love." Ron said. He stood, wrapped his cloak around himself and apparated away from the leaky cauldron leaving his wife to her thoughts and her drink.

* * *

Looking out the window at the full moon Tonks sighed gently and looked down at Remus who was sitting looking up at her in his wolf form. He whined a little and she smiled softly. "The only part I don't like when you're a wolf is that I can't talk to you." She said.

The wolf looked a little offended and nuzzled her leg, Tonks laughed a little "Alright, alright, I can't talk _with_ you." She put down a bowl of dog food and Remus looked to the door as their Siberian husky Falar trotted over and looked to Remus. Remus moved to the side so Falar could eat.

Falar was an old dog. Tonks had often said she felt guilty for leaving Remus at home on his own while he was in wolf form, so Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had got together to buy them Falar, to keep Remus company during his nights as a wolf.

Tonks missed Ginny. She had become a good companion before her death. She and Ginny would often find themselves in front of the fire at the Burrow talking about Hogwarts in the 'good old days' and of darker times, when Lord Voldemort had possessed Ginny.

She remembered the day Ginny was killed with perfect clarity. The look of fury on Harry and Ron's face, the fury followed shortly by despair on the latter. Harry had chased the death eaters down and returned with blood soaking his robes.

Harry killed many people that final year.

The list of enemy deaths was great for all of them, but she suspected Harry had killed at least twice as many as the rest. He was a man possessed, determined to murder Voldemort, kill him, and have his revenge on him. By the end he didn't care who got in the way.

It was sad watching Harry's descent into… into whatever it was he descended into. The week before the final battle, Remus had found Harry in a room alone in the Burrow, sharpening a small blade and readying himself for battle. Something in him could sense what was coming. Such a young man, with such a destiny thrust upon him.

Remus had told her many years later what had happened and what was said in that small room. Harry had told him he didn't care if he lived anymore, he just wanted Voldemort dead, and then he could die in peace. His name could be the hero he never wanted to be.

He was a broken man at the tender age of nineteen.

Tonks sighed again and looked down at Falar and Remus.

"I'm going up to bed Remus… get hairs on the couch again and I'll use a tickling charm on you tomorrow."

Remus did his best to look innocent, but Tonks just smiled and made her way up to bed, casting her mind now to the future and not the past…

* * *

"The situation against werewolves and other creatures has always been horrendous. I noticed it at first when I was at school minister, I know what I am talking about." Hermione stared down the Minister for Magic, Fenulus Ferdinakrus. A tall imposing man with a stout attitude. He was always reduced to an inch tall when Hermione was involved speaking with him. Sharp tongue and sharp wit was her best weapons within the ministry full of sly pureblood rhetoric.

"Hermione, please listen to me-" Began the minister,

"No, Minister, Werewolves have the right to have children, alright, I agree they should not be allowed to bring children in the world who are going to be werewolf hybrids but it isn't fair to say a werewolf such as Remus Lupin, isn't allowed to adopt. Remus conforms to society, he works, he has a wife, a house and takes the wolfbane potion every month. Why should he not be allowed a child?"

Instead the minister's assistant spoke with a tone of arrogance and superiority "You cannot honestly assume to-" Hermione cut in over him, "Could you please tell your _assistant_ to mind his tone?" Hermione looked at him and smiled sweetly. If nothing else, the one thing she loved about her job was the fact she was above Percy Weasley.

She never thought that any of Draco Malfoy's school yard taunts would be handy someday but Percy took great offence to be calling the 'runt'. Hermione often thought that a c replacing the r would be more appropriate, but she was a lady and did not use such language.

"I am sorry Hermione, Mr Weasley please leave."

Percy scowled and left the room all but slamming the door behind him like a spoilt teenager.

"As I was saying minister, I don't believe werewolves should procreate, but what is the harm in letting one adopt? Providing he or she could prove that they conformed to society."

The minister agreed with her, "Alright, we will write the legislation together and see how it goes down in the chambers… provided you are going to fight for it."

She smiled, "Of course."

The minister tried his best not to smile back at her. Hermione Weasley was one of the brightest women he had ever had the fortune to meet. She had started off as his assistant when he was still working in the lower ranks and then when he became minister he put her in his place.

She would make a great minister. When she was a tad older of course.

* * *

**August 4th**

Diagon Alley hadn't changed much. Draco walked down the street getting odd looks from everyone around him. He was rarely seen here these days but his boss had asked him to go to Diagon Alley to have a meeting with a British investor.

He had already finished the meeting, and of course his war hero status, name and good looks got the investor almost doubling his investment in the company. For that was Draco's job, finding investors and making sure they stayed with the company.

He looked in the window of Madame Malkins. He smiled a little as he remembered the first meeting he had with Harry in this store, it was such a very long time ago… almost 20 years.

He shook his head a little at the thought.

"Draco?"

Draco turned round to be met with Hermione Granger in her work robes with a few books in hand. Her once bushy brown hair was now in elegant ringlets, evidently her hair was easier to curl than to straighten.

"Hermione… Hello." He said and slowly walked towards her. True they had never been friends even during the fights with Voldemort, they had come to respect each other and were even sometimes friendly but never true friends. Through the years and their brief contacts it had become customary to talk to each other, ask polite questions and so on.

Hermione smiled a little at the blond. She would never admit it, but she was fond of him in some way. He had changed so much since their school days. "How have you been? We didn't see you at the memorial…"

Draco shook his head, "I don't have to go to a memorial service to be reminded of the war. I have an eye missing to do that… and its just morbid… Anne and I can remember well enough. And I don't think Harry would have liked everyone standing round being depressed every year. I think he'd be rather displeased, don't you?"

Hermione sighed slightly, it was true, if Harry was alive he probably would tell them all to stop going.

But Harry wasn't here, Harry was dead.

"You're right… but what else should we do? Ron and I were his best friends, we have to show face. Even after all this time we still miss him, still mourn him."

Draco nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Whenever he spoke with Hermione and she would mention Harry, he'd always feel sick with guilt. Harry was alive and well and the entire wizarding community mourned him every year. Even Harry felt guilty over it sometime… but his 'death' was the only way to ensure he got what he wanted.

A normal life.

Lucius too, Lucius was dead to the world, not that anyone much cared about that fact. But Lucius couldn't give a toss what anyone thought of him, all he cared about was that he was with Harry and they weren't being heckled by the world.

Draco spoke softly, "I know… Harry and I became good friends by the end. We had a lot in common. I know you and Ron often wonder what Harry and I spoke about, but that's between him and me, and I would never tell you what he told me. I think his death was the best thing that happened to him, he's at peace now isn't he? Not being heckled by the wizarding world… I think it's selfish to wish it any other way."

Hermione looked at Draco, a tad stunned, "I… I don't know what to say to that."

Draco smiled a little slyly, "Well… that must be a first."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, some things never changed.

"How is Anne? I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"Oh she's fine… we're thinking about having another child." Draco said, a smile on his face. "She always wanted three. I just wanted more than one, I was rather lonely growing up…"

Hermione nodded, "So was I. I wanted a big family like the Weasleys… but woe betide us if we have a child turn out like Percy…"

Draco smiled a little, "I suppose that wouldn't be good… Our kids are wonderful… Abbey is a sweetheart… Jonathan is bright as a button… I think one more would be the icing on the cake."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah… It's odd talking like this… ten years have passed, can you believe it?"

Draco shook his head and motioned to Madame Malkins robe shop, "I was just thinking its been about 20 years from when I stood in Madame Malkins robe shop… when I first met Harry, though I didn't know it was him at the time and was an arrogant prat… not that im not still an arrogant prat but you get the idea."

Hermione nodded and sighed softly, "Yeah… I should probably get going Draco… I have a meeting with the Minister in an hour."

Draco looked mildly surprised, "Oh? High flyer now are we?"

Hermione grinned and spoke in an almost plotting tone, "I'm helping write legislation with him… I think he wants to put me forward as minister at the next elections when he stands down."

Draco smiled; truly Hermione would be a good minister. She would help with the pureblood stigma that still hung around.

"Oh, I meant to ask. Has Snape died yet, or is he still clawing on to life in Azkaban?"

"Oh he's still here… I wish they'd just… put him down or something it's not kind keeping him alive." She said looking a little bit disgusted with their subject of discussion.

"Its not kind what he did to Ginny Weasley either, don't forget that Hermione. The bastard deserves everything he's suffering at the moment." Draco scowled, "And he killed my mother. To punish my father for his defection."

Hermione nodded, "I know… I'm sorry Draco…" she looked at the time, "Oh shoot… I should go… You and I should go out for a coffee or something… send me an owl next time you're in Diagon Alley… and I mean it this time Draco, don't be a stranger okay?"

Draco smiled, "Alright Hermione, go get ready for your meeting."

Hermione grinned and made off at a jog towards the Leaky Cauldron and Draco turned and moved up the street towards Gringotts.


	3. Breathe In

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst.

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count:** 2546

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** Unfortunatefortunate, Usaka, jbcna – Thanks for the reviews.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, hope you're enjoying it. I've decided update days will be either Wednesday or Thursday next week. Please review, you review I get all happy and want to write!

Goddess Dragonsbane xx

**Chapter 3 – Breathe In **

Breathe in life and breathe out

Like tomorrow is the day

Breathe in life and breathe out

And it's not so long to wait

Breathe in life and breathe out

Wipe the dust from your sweet smile

And breathe in life

**August 7th **

Draco sat in his father's lounge, early in the morning. He had the day off work and had a big long, romantic weekend planned. But, for the weekend to happen he needed his father's help.

Lucius sat across from his son. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

Draco relaxed into the large white leather couch and smiled softly, "I'm taking Anne away for the weekend. We've both been busy… and Jonathan is four… we're wanting to try for another baby soon. I'm taking her away for a romantic weekend in a spa… to kick start the idea."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "And this has to do with me because…"

"We need someone to look after the kids."

Lucius laughed a little, "You want us to look after a seven and a four year old?"

Draco nodded, "Abbey is a good kid… you know she's no trouble and Jonathan is good too… no more bed wetting he's stopped that now… and Harry loves having the kids round…"

Lucius nodded, and sighed a little. Harry, he knew, would love to have a child. He himself had turned fifty, granted he probably had another fifty years ahead of him but his time spent wallowing in the dark arts had played havoc with his health. They could adopt or use the rather unusual potions to let one of them carry a child, but Lucius knew both he and Harry weren't too keen on the idea of either of them being pregnant.

"Alright… Harry is going out tomorrow night…" Lucius said, a slight frown on his face. "I'll cope with them." He smiled a little.

Draco grinned, "Good… I'll bring them round about six."

Lucius nodded and Draco stood, "Thanks dad. I appreciate it."

"I know… if Anne gets pregnant, I'm not looking after 3 kids in 4 years time so you can go off and get her pregnant again. I think 3 is enough." He said, a smile on his face.

Draco grinned, "We only want three." Lucius stood and smiled.

"Well dad, I better be going, have some things to do today. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Draco." And with that Draco apparated from the house.

* * *

"Abbey sweetheart, could you please clean your room? It's getting a bit untidy again."

Abbey looked up at her mother from her place at the kitchen table. She was painting a picture and she pouted, "Mummy, can't you do it with magic? It's much faster."

Anne said nothing merely stared at her young daughter and she sighed rather melodramatically for a seven year old, "Okay mummy… I'll clean my room…" She got up from the table and made her way upstairs.

Jonathan was happily playing on the floor with a magical keyboard she'd bought him for his fourth birthday. The door opened and he grinned from ear to ear, "daddy!" he said happily. He got up to run to the front door and accost his father, but Anne scooped him up, "Oh no you don't little man."

Jonathan whined, "Want daddy!"

Draco walked into the kitchen and grinned, "Where's my big boy then?" Jonathan reached out to his father and grinned, "Daddy!" Anne handed him over to her husband and he sat happily in his father's arms playing with the necklace round his neck.

"Daddy!" Abbey said as she entered the room. She ran over and hugged her father's legs. "Daddy, I painted you a picture."

"That's good sweetheart." He said, a smile on his face.

"I didn't get to finish it though… mummy made me tidy my room." She pouted and Draco smiled at her, "Mummy was right to make you tidy your room pet. You shouldn't let it get messy then she wouldn't tell you to clean it… Tell you what. You finish your painting and I'll take your brother upstairs with mummy and put him to bed."

Abbey positively beamed, "Okay daddy!" She rushed back to the kitchen table and Anne smiled, the kids loved their dad. Draco smiled at Anne and they slowly made their way upstairs to Jonathan's room.

"Daddy… me no tired." Jonathan said, his head laying on Draco's shoulder, eyelids slowly falling closed.

"Its bedtime son." He said softly and went into Jonathan's room, which was decorated with a mural of a Quidditch Pitch on the far wall, which he, Harry, Lucius and Anne had painted a month before his birth. Well, he, Harry and Lucius painted it while Anne 'directed.'

Draco put Jonathan down for his nap and slowly the four year old fell into a deep sleep.

"He looks like a little angel…" Said Anne softly, standing beside her husband. Draco smiled, "He does doesn't he? Do I look like an angel when I sleep my love?"

"You do… but your halo is held up by your horns…" She smiled, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well this angel went out and got you something today." He said softly and he pulled out his wand and conjured a small bag. Anne took the bag and smiled, "Hmm, isn't my birthday is it?" She asked softly.

Draco shook his head, "No love… open it."

Anne opened the bag, pulling out a small jewellery box, she opened it and gasped. Inside was a white gold necklace with a beautiful emerald set in a pendant which was surrounded by diamonds. Draco didn't often buy her such extravagant gifts, he thought it rather was a waste of time but every so often he would buy her something magnificent. She smiled up at him, "Oh Drake… It's beautiful."

"There's something else in there too love…" Said Draco, smiling.

She put her hand in and pulled out the letter, booking their spa break. She almost squealed. "Draco!" She smiled and then frowned, "Who'll look after the children?"

Draco grinned, "I have Harry and my father lined up for that job." Anne chuckled. "Oh… this should be good. Running off to a spa break leaving the grandparents in charge."

Draco smiled, wrapped his arms around Anne's waist, pulled her from Jonathan's bed and he moved with her in a slow dance.

"Draco… what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Dancing with the most beautiful woman in the house… apart from Abbey of course."

She smiled, "But there's no music…" Draco pulled his wand and waved it in the air, a quiet melody filled the room and he smiled down at his wife softly, "That's that fixed." He leant down, an inch from her mouth; she spoke softly, "Mad…" Draco shook his head and moved his head a little closer, "Romantic fool…" they kissed softly, slowly dancing in the centre of the room.

"You see I can be very romantic if I want to be." Draco said softly.

"Yes." Began Anne, "However, you haven't had any in 3 weeks…" She grinned, "I know your game Draco Malfoy… but I do appreciate the break and the necklace is beautiful."

The spell was quickly broken by Abbey running up the stairs shouting, "Daddy! I finished the picture!" Draco smiled at his wife and whispered softly, "We'll finish this later."

Anne merely smiled and said softly, "You hope."

* * *

"Do you really need to go? Can't you tell them you felt ill and had to stay home… or that your house fell down and you had to fix it… or that-"

Harry laughed, "Lucius, darling, lover… you really are a jealous prat sometimes." Harry pulled on a pair of black jeans having just emerged from his shower and Lucius was in bed, a sheet covering him.

"I'm not jealous." Said Lucius rather stubbornly.

"Oh sure you're not." Said Harry now pulling on a black silk shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed to fasten it up. He felt the bed shift and felt Lucius wrap his arms around him and try to unbutton the shirt. "Lucius." Said Harry in a slightly warning tone. Lucius stopped his ministrations on Harry's now fully buttoned shirt and began to kiss Harry's neck. "I want to make love to you. That's all."

Harry leant into Lucius' touch. "Tempting…" Said Harry and turned to kiss his lover. "But… we just made love and…" Harry stood causing a disgruntled noise from said lover. "It is Gina's birthday and I am _not_ going to be antisocial. And, also your son is on his way over with your grandchildren. You better get dressed."

Lucius sighed gently; he still didn't look very happy, "Are you going to be back later this evening?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, rather in a mirror image of Lucius. A habit he had picked up over the years, "No, I'm running off with a younger model… what do you think you twit? Of course I'll be back, and when I do get back we can carry on what you wanted to do." He smiled a little.

Lucius scowled slightly, "Not likely."

"Oh? Why?" asked Harry, his good mood dropping fast.

"You'll be drunk." Said Lucius, as soon as he said it, he immediately regretted it by the look in Harry's eyes.

"What? I – Lucius Malfoy! I don't even drink when I'm out; you know I can't stand the stuff! You pig headed, arrogant-"

Harry's rant was cut off by the distinctive 'pop' downstairs of Draco and Anne arriving with Abbey and Jonathan.

"We'll finish _this_ later." Harry hissed and he abruptly left the room with his travel cloak.

Lucius sighed; he hated fighting with Harry, yet somehow they managed to fight about _something_ at least once every day. He got up and slowly got dressed, his bones cracking as he stood, he scowled down at his knees. They really shouldn't make that noise. He went downstairs and smiled as his granddaughter Abbey smiled up at him in a pretty sky blue dress and his grandson smiled from his mother's arms.

"Hello Anne, Draco."

They smiled a little, Draco spoke softly, "Harry seemed a little… irritable before he left… have another 'discussion' did you?"

He glared at Draco, "That would be none of your business."

Draco and Anne shared a knowing look. Abbey looked up at him, "Grandpa… your hair is white."

Lucius tried to stem his irritation; Harry must have taken the glamour off while he was sleeping… again. He took his wand from his pocket and put the glamour back on his hair, keeping it the beautiful blonde that he had in his youth.

"Have fun you two." Lucius said to them as Anne handed him Jonathan. They both grinned, "We will." Said Anne, taking her husbands hand. They said goodbye to their kids, leaving them with instructions to be good and apparated.

But of course… kids will be kids.

* * *

"Gina! Happy Birthday!"

Gina sat at a table in the small, but full pub in Arontown, the small village in which she lived and worked. Harry grinned over at her, noting all the presents. "Well, someone likes to think they're popular."

"Oh be quiet Harry!" Harry kissed her cheek and handed her a card and a small gift. "Luc is sorry he can't make it, looking after Drake's kids." He said, a small smile on his face.

Gina nodded, she wasn't surprised Lucas hadn't come with Harry, he rarely did. He was an odd fellow Lucas, Harry seemed completely in love with him, despite the age difference and fact they pretty much always argued. She would never understand their relationship.

"So, how does it feel to be 29?" Asked Harry, a drink of butterbeer handed to him by his friend Jake.

"Oh, you know, same old same old, woke up feeling more mature and level headed…" She smiled, "But I'm sure it'll wear off in a few days, normally does." Jake sat beside Harry; his blue eyes searched his friends face, "Not drinking tonight Harry?"

"Nah…don't want to upset Luc." He said, a frown on his face.

"You had another fight?" Said Jake, a fake look of shock on his face.

Harry swatted him over the back of the head, "Hush you. And it was a small tiff… not a full blown fight… we haven't had one of those today." He smiled a little.

"Harry, pet, that's not something to be proud of." Gina grinned.

Jake grinned, "It is with those two."

"So, how was the office today?" Asked Harry. Jake smiled, "Sold that rotten decrepit old mansion house to a family from Italy." Harry smiled, "that's good…"

Gina nodded, "They want to do it up and then sell it on. I think they'll make a good profit on it."

Harry nodded. He smiled, business sounded good. He and Jake owned a property business together; Gina was one of their agents, their top agent in fact. Harry was a silent partner and graced their offices with his presence once a month or so. He did most of his work from home or at the various coffee houses around the island.

He quite liked his life the way it was. After the talk of the office, more of Gina's guests arrived and the party got into full swing. It was 12am before Harry decided to go home, not exactly late, but he wondered if Lucius would be sitting up waiting on him having put the kids to bed.

When he walked into the house, he was surprised to find it silent. He frowned and walked into the living room, he did his best to try to remember he was angry at Lucius, but the sight in front of him melted his heart.

Laying on the couch was Lucius, stretched out along it, his hair dangling of the end in a braid, obviously Abbey's handiwork. Abbey was on Lucius' right side, snuggled up against him, Jonathan was laying ontop of his grandfather, sound asleep, drool running onto Lucius' shirt, which was messed along with the entire room. Toy trains littered the floor as well as a drawing set Abbey no doubt would have been playing with.

Harry stood and committed the image to memory, wishing he had a camera… He walked into the room and firstly he picked up Jonathan gently from Lucius, he then gently roused Abbey who looked up at Harry, eyes full of sleep. He quietly took them both up to the bedroom they shared while staying and put them both into bed.

Going back downstairs, Lucius was still sound asleep, Harry smiled and walked around the room, clearing away the kids toys and then finally he sat down gingerly on the sofa at the spot vacated by Abbey and he stroked Lucius' cheek.

Slowly Lucius' eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Harry who was smiling down at him. "Harry? What time is it?" He yawned and sat up blearily.

"It's about 1… I just took Jonathan and Abbey up to bed… I should do the same with you love, you look exhausted." Harry smiled and gently worked the braid out of Lucius' hair. Lucius sighed softly, "Harry… about earlier…"

Harry silenced Lucius with a gentle kiss. He spoke softly against his older lovers lips, "It doesn't matter Luce… it just doesn't matter." He kissed him again, the kiss slow, languid and reassuring. Lucius sighed softly, "I'm getting too old for this." He said quietly.

"No Luc, you just underestimated their energy…" Harry stood and pulled Lucius slowly to his feet, his knees clicking again as he stood. Harry frowned a little, "I'll give you another massage tomorrow… your legs sound bad again."

Lucius sighed, "You don't have to Harry…"

"I know I don't have to. I want to, I don't like you being uncomfortable." He said, he supported Lucius' weight by holding him round the waist as they ascended the stairs. Lucius' legs were rather weak from all the running he did as a death eater and of course, all the bad falls and crutiatus curses he had taken over the years.

It also didn't help that a few weeks before the final battle when he had been 'killed' he actually broke both legs at the knee and they were never quite right since. Harry knew Lucius was very self-conscious about the way he looked and how his body was aging rather quickly.

But frankly, Harry couldn't care less how much Lucius' knees cracked, or his head hurt, or his back stiffened or twitched. Because Lucius was there for him when he needed him too. Harry didn't have many physical signs, only the three scars on his stomach, but Lucius was always there when Harry woke from one of his many frequent nightmares.

Harry and Lucius walked into their room and they both slowly undressed and got into bed. Lucius instinctively pulling the smaller younger man into his arms. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Lucius' shoulder. He yawned.

Lucius took his wand from the bedside table and extinguished the lights. He spoke softly into the darkness.

"Goodnight Harry." Lucius said tiredly.

"Night Luce…" came the quiet reply and slowly they both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. No Regrets

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst.

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count:** 1997

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** Dracavia, for being so wonderful,

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is late. I wasn't really in the mood for writing fanfic these past few days after I heard about Eddie Guererro's death. I'm a big fan of his and am absolutely devastated by his death. My thoughts are with his family.

Viva La Rasa Homes.

PS This chapter is also shorter than the previous ones, but as soon as the next one is finished, depending on how reviews are going, I'll post.

**Chapter 4 – No Regrets**

Tell me a story

Where we all change

And we'd live our lives together

And not estranged Robbie Williams – No Regrets

August 12th 

If there was anything Harry regretted about his life, it was the fact he couldn't speak to or contact the people he was once friends with. He regretted not being able to talk to Ron and find out how he was doing, or how Hermione liked being in the ministry, he'd heard she'd recently been making noise about werewolves and how they were unfairly treated. He hoped that she was able to do something with the knowledge and spirit she had. Change the world for the better.

He pondered all this while out on a sunny day at the park with Lucius, Abbey and Jonathan. The park was a wizarding park and Jonathan was enthralled watching a group of teens on their summer break playing a mini game of Quidditch. Just chasers and goals.

Harry remembered with great fondness playing this game with the Weasleys in their paddock. He sighed softly watching them. It had been years since he'd played seeker in a Quidditch match. He'd often play with his friends from the office but he was scared to go seeker, just in case someone took his picture. Because, Harry knew he was an excellent seeker. Quidditch scouts often saw small practice matches. He did _not_ want to be scouted.

Lucius watched Harry carefully, the look on his face told Lucius not to bother Harry, as he was lost once more in the life he sometimes wished he'd had. It was all Lucius could do not to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was perfectly okay to wish. But if Lucius asked him, Harry would always look guilty, as the alternate existence he sometimes longed for was one that Lucius couldn't possibly be part of.

"Which school do you think Draco will send them to?" Lucius asked Harry softly after leaving him to his own thoughts for a while. Harry frowned, "I'm not sure… I think the would like to send them to Hogwarts… but well… the kids know you and I are alive and its dangerous to take that knowledge to Hogwarts… after all, they have a statue of me there… seeing as they couldn't find my body."

Lucius sighed softly, he wasn't going to get Harry away from this subject of conversation. Before he could say anything more Abbey ran towards them with Jonathan in tow.

They would finish their conversation at a later date.

* * *

'Reports suggest that, though death eaters are no longer around there is a growing number of death eater/Voldemort sympathisers. The attacks on muggleborn and pureblood 'blood traitors' are growing. As yet there have been no fatalities but, speaking from the ministry last night Hermione Weasley, Former Hogwarts prefect, Head Girl and well known muggleborn (once the school reopened) spoke of the attacks.

"I think it is despicable. Voldemort is long gone; their fight has no merit any longer. Anyone that believes that muggleborns aren't as talented as Purebloods should take a look at me and my husband Ronald. I am a muggleborn, he is a pureblood and I am just as good at my job than anyone else. Pureblood or not. Surely people cannot be so stupid anymore. Those days are past. Times are changing."

This opinion is shared by many in the magical community but the underlying threat of sympathisers, cannot be ignored.'

Ron sighed at the paper while sitting at the breakfast table. It looked like there would still be years of repercussions from the war. He hoped it would stop soon. Harry would turn in his grave if he knew what was going on.

Hermione looked over at her husband. "I shouldn't have spoken to that ruddy paper." She said annoyed, "I always think I sound like a prat." Ron smiled a little at his wife, "You never sound like a prat." He said softly, "You sometimes sound like a 'know it all' but, love, you _are_ a know it all…" she looked mildly affronted for a moment and then shrugged shaking her head gently.

"You're right…" Alex looked over at his mother and smiled a little, "Mum… you shouldn't worry about the papers. They lie half the time anyway…" Alexander had his mother's hatred for the papers, as all she ever seemed to do was complain about them.

Hermione smiled a little, "So Alexander. When do you want to go for your school things?"

Alex smiled brightly, "As soon as possible! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." He seemed lost in some fantasy, "I can go on adventures like you and dad did with Uncle Harry…" he looked a little sad, "I wish I could have met him."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back to Alex, Ron spoke softly, "We wish you could have met him too Alex. Now… go get your Quidditch stuff together, we've to meet your uncles Fred and George in half an hour."

Alex jumped down from the table and grinned, "Great, wont be long." Hermione and Ron heard him thundering upstairs. They smiled at each other.

Hermione spoke softly, "He's got so big."

Ron nodded, "Yeah… I hope Samantha had a good time at your mums with Tara. Where was she taking them again?"

Hermione smiled, "Girl stuff… shopping. Clothes, you know my mother."

Ron began to clear away dishes and wait for his son to get back downstairs so they could get going.

* * *

**August 14th **

Hermione looked down at the piece of parchment on her desk. It was a simple piece of parchment, but something she wished she didn't have to do.

"Severus Snape mandatory 10 year Trial Review. Requesting your presence on August 30th."

Hermione knew that at her home Ron would be looking at a similar piece of paper with the same disdain. She really didn't want to go, but by law she was required to attend, as was Ronald, and even Draco. All three of them had given evidence at Severus' Trial.

Ironically it had been Harry that got this law implemented, the 5 yearly reviews. Designed to stop another situation arising such as Sirius' locking up without trial.

Though, in everyone's view, Severus shouldn't be put through this. He had admitted his sins and they had 3 reliable witnesses.

Hermione sighed deeply, it was going to be a long month.

* * *

**August 30th**

"I really hate these reviews…" Draco said as he walked down Diagon Alley with his wife. They were on their way to the ministry to the hall where Severus' trial would be held. She nodded, "I know Drake, but the quicker we go in and get things done the easier it'll be."

They walked into the ministry, making their way to the hall, they approached and outside Ron stood with Hermione and a few other ministry officials that had been called for the trial. Hermione smiled faintly at Draco and Anne.

"Hello…" said Hermione, looking quite strained. The dark circles beneath her eyes told Draco and Anne that she hadn't slept, probably since getting the summons.

"Hello." Said Draco and nodded slightly to Ron. "Weasley." He said simply and Ron nodded back, "Malfoy."

The two men still disliked each other but they were at least civil. The ministry officials opened the doors and walked into the circular room. Draco kissed Anne and told her he'd get her later. He entered the room.

Down in the centre of the room Severus Snape sat, strapped to a chair. His white skin paler than ever, his black hair plastered to his head. Black beady eyes staring right at Draco, a cruel smile on the lips. His cheeks were sunken and his frame was thinner than ever.

Hermione shuddered as Severus' eyes raked over her. She could almost hear the words 'filthy mudblood'.

The review went on as it did last time, the statements being re examined, Severus' confession and his wild claims that Harry Potter was alive and well, as was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione and Ron scoffed at this every time he said it; Draco stayed his usual stoic self and wondered just if Severus **knew** or if he was grasping at straws.

Well, he was about to find out.

The time for Severus to speak was at hand.

"Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy are alive. I know you know, I've seen pictures of the bastards alive and well. Together… I know they were shagging before the war ended!"

Ron stood, enraged, "Snape, shut the fuck up. Harry is dead, your master killed him! And he'd never shag Lucius Malfoy! I-"

"Why don't you ask Draco? He knows. He lives near him."

Hermione and Ron looked to Draco and Draco scowled down at Severus, "Snape… just because you wished that you were the one shagging my father and not the man he took on during the war, doesn't mean to say you should throw around accusations that the lover my father had was Harry Potter. My father would rather tie a noose around his neck and hang before jumping into bed with a Gryffindor. Especially _that_ Gryffindor."

Draco was very glad his father had taught him how to lie.

Hermione sighed, Ron scowled slightly at Draco.

Snape smiled a little and then laughed, the laugh of a man who knew he was right. Draco was more than a little worried now.

Before he had time to contemplate this, a hollar from the back started a panic.

"AVADA KADEVERA!"

A wizard stood, his cloak around him, hood covering his face. The spell missed everyone but another hooded robed figure had taken this opportunity to join with another and free Severus Snape and handed him a wand in his one good hand.

Severus pointed straight at Hermione and shouted with great ferocity

"Avada Kedevara!"

Hermione stood frozen to the spot, as did Ron. Draco threw himself across the room, instincts born from the many times he'd had that curse thrown at him and he decked Hermione and Ron before it managed to hit either one of them. By the time this had happened Severus had apparated from the building with his helpers.

Hermione lay on the floor with Ron beside her and Draco Malfoy now standing above them looking around wildly.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit…" Draco kept cursing.

Hermione sat up, "Draco… you… you saved my-"

Draco looked down at her, "Yeah, well, get over it, I saved a lot of peoples lives… I… Oh god, Anne!"

He ran from the room, Anne was standing in the street outside looking around frantically. "Draco!" She ran to him and they embraced in the middle of the street.

"He… he escaped Anne…" he whispered in her ear, "He knows about dad and Harry…" He spoke louder, "We have to go, _now_."

And with that, they apparated on the spot straight home.

**AN:** Thank you for reading. Please review, I need a little cheering up.


	5. Cry

**Revised**

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst. SLASH!

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count:** 1681

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:**

**A/N**: Very sorry about the long delay. I don't really have a reason for it… I could lie… I got engaged though! Maybe that's a reason? No? Holiday to Florida? Flu? Hospital visits? Okay I have a number of reasons also I have an original story and an RP that's been going. Sorry guys! If you review and want some sort of email of an update just leave a note on the review or email me at Im not even gonna pretend to have an update schedule. I'll try for one next week but it is coming up to Christmas and all. Thank you to all the reviewers. You really do inspire me. Also, this is the non betaed version. I aint got time for betas!

_I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel all right?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend._

James Blunt

Cry 

The rain battered against the window, a tropical storm moved over the island through the night. Lucius lay awake listening to the rain upon the window of his and Harry's room. Harry lay beside him, sleeping restlessly, not because of the weather, usually the weather didn't bother the black haired boy.

Tonight Lucius knew his lover would not have an easy sleep. Having planned on a quiet day, it had not transpired when Draco and Anne returned from Severus' hearing with the news that the bastard had escaped.

Harry had gone quiet when hearing the news, doing what he always used to do and keeping all the venom inside. Lucius knew it pointless to prod at the festering anger in Harry, it would come forth when it was good and ready, all he could do was wait and be there for him when it did.

He tossed and turned, Lucius sighed and moved to hold him, he spoke quietly in his ear. "Shh love…"

Harry moaned loudly in sleep, tears ran from his eyes. Lucius gently wiped the tears away, knowing that waking him would be pointless as he always fell back into nightmares again. He had to wake on his own.

Harry jerked awake, he looked up at Lucius who held him. He closed his eyes and buried his head in Lucius' chest, sobbing quietly. Lucius ran his hand through Harry's hair, soothing him softly, "It's alright Harry, I'm here."

He sobbed hard, holding onto Lucius as he cried. Slowly the tears began to subside and he spoke softly, asking one word. "Why?"

Lucius sighed softly, running his hand through his young lovers hair. "Because life is unfair Harry… there is no 'why'… it just is. Go back to sleep… I'll watch over you, you know that…"

Harry nodded and settled against Lucius and fell back into a more restful sleep. After watching him until the break of dawn he slowly let himself fall asleep.

Halfway across the island, Draco stood on the balcony of his and his wife's bedroom. His eye patch sat beside him on the small table and he held a small glass of wine having not slept at all the night before.

His mind raced about the day before. Could he have stopped Severus escaping? Why weren't those men detected? Why weren't the Aurors there to stop them?

A voice asked softly from behind him, filled with sleep.

"How long have you been up?"

Draco turned to see his wife standing leaning against the door leading out into the balcony. His clothes damp from the earlier tropical storm he smiled a little, knowing the storm ended a good while before.

"Not really sure…" he turned his head, conscious of the fact he didn't have his eye patch on. Anne moved towards him and turned his head to face her gently. "I've told you before about that eye… you don't have to hide it, not from me."

Her hand raised and gently caressed his cheek below his damaged eye. He nodded a little and spoke quietly, "Its just… memories are strong today… it was Severus who…" he sighed and looked out across the water logged countryside which was just beginning to warm up in the Florida morning sun.

Anne nodded, "I know my love… I'm sure the aurors will track him down… Tonks will find him I'm sure after the strife he caused her and the others."

"I hope they find him soon." Draco said, now looking at his wife again, his eye full of worry beyond his years. "Harry… I worry about him. How he'll cope if he doesn't get caught."

Anne sighed and rubbed Draco's arm gently, "Don't talk like that… have a little faith my love…" she paused, unsure of wither to divulge the information she was about to…

"Faith? About what?"

Anne smiled at her husband and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, "Your family needs you Draco. It is _growing_ after all…"

Draco looked at her surprised, "But… we only… that was fast." He smiled brightly, all thoughts now on his wife and his young family. Anne smiles and took Draco's hand, he set the glass of wine down on the small table outside beside his eyepatch and she pulled him inside.

"You need to sleep." She said simply, Draco merley smiled again and followed her to bed.

* * *

Hermione sat at the breakfast table in her and Ron's house. Her head hurt, her stomach was sore with nerves and she hadn't slept well the night before. Ron had slept like a log beside her, snoring his head off.

She smiled faintly recalling all the times Harry had complained about Ron's snoring. The other Gryffindor boys teased him about it, Seamus called him 'Foghorn Leghorn' out of the Muggle cartoon that she had so often watched as a child.

She often took her three children over to her mum's to watch cartoons, she thought it was sad that magical children didn't have cartoons the way the muggle children did. Tara and Samantha loved Tom and Jerry but Alexander was more into 'teenage mutant ninja turtles'. He vowed to find a way to do that same appearance magically.

Her boy was growing up fast, he was ready for school, had all his things, his robes, his books, cauldron and such. Hermione remembered going to get her own things with her parents… It was so exciting, like a grand adventure. Little did she know that it was just the beginning of her grand adventure that fine summers day.

"Mum?" Hermione looked over at the door where Tara stood. She smiled softly, "Come here Tara."

Taea walked over to her mother, she was small for her age, had brown hair like she figured most of her children would have. Tara was seven this year; she was quite shy but very smart. She sat up in her mothers knee and she sighed gently, "I can't sleep mum… I keep having bad dreams."

Hermione sighed softly, Tara was prone to nightmares. She didn't know why she did but every time Hermione was stressed it was like she could sense it and felt a portion of what she felt. She stood, lifting her daughter.

"I'll take you upstairs and tuck you back in and lay with you till you fall asleep… do you like that idea?"

Tara smiled, "Can you read me a story?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Of course pet…"

* * *

Lucius stood downstairs waiting on Draco coming over. Anne had a painting commission to finish and someone had to watch their kids while Draco and Lucius talked.

Lucius was worried about Harry. He knew he'd have nightmares but he woke up several times that night crying and his magic was throbbing… Lucius hadn't felt his magic do that since the battle with Voldemort.

Harry's magic was different now, he was frightened of using it. He no longer needed his wand, did wandless magic without a second thought. He disliked using his magic much, only used it the odd time for small easy spells. Glamours, lighting fires, locking doors and the like.

He suspected it had something to do with the final battle with Voldemort, however no one would know until he told him, even after all this time he had told no one what had transpired.

All anyone knew of the final battle was that three miles of trees had been flattened by the magical fall out, many houses destroyed, hundreds killed, innocent and evil alike and that harry had been found by Lucius and Draco at the centre of the devistation, blood at his mouth and from his nose, magic throbbing, nothing left of Voldemort.

The front door opened and Draco walked in, it was about 11am now, he was freshly showered. He walked into the room where his father was standing.

"Hey dad…" he gave his father a hug, Lucius visibly relaxed as he held his son. They moved to the sofa and sat, Lucius' knees and back cracking as he sat. Draco smiled a bit at his father.

"Sore?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded, "Ys… since yesterday… tense."

Draco sighed, "How is Harry? It's awful late for him to be sleeping isn't it?"

Lucius nodded again, "Yes, he didn't sleep well last night… nightmares… and…" he paused, Draco looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"His magic was throbbing… like when we found him after the final battle." Lucius leant back into the couch, looking worried.

Draco frowned, "That's odd… its not like he uses his magic anymore… you generally have to coax him into it. Gods even Jonathan and Abbey notice that he doesn't use his magic. Do you think it's stress then?"

Lucius nodded, "I can only assume so. He's scared, not that he'll admit it to me. He's so… stubborn."

"Look who's talking." Harry said from the door with a tired look about him. "Don't talk about me when I'm not here, it's rude Luce." He walked in and flopped down beside Lucius, Lucius sighed, "Sorry Harry… I'm just worried about you."

Harry nodded, "I know… don't worry though. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go into the office today."

Draco and Lucius looked at Harry sceptically, "Are you sure that's wise?" Lucius asked. Harry scowled and stood, "Look, I'm going into work. Sitting here moping isn't going to do me any good is it? I'm going up for a shower." He moved from the room, his magic throbbing slightly once again.

Draco watched him go and looked at his father. "I see what you mean about his magic."

"I don't know what to do." Lucius sighed gently.

"I think you should just let him be for now… I don't think there's really anything you can do."

Lucius stood, his bones creaking again, "I think you're right unfortunately… you better get back to your wife."

Draco stood, hugging his father once again, "See you later dad… let me know how you get on with him…"

"I will. See you later Draco."

Draco walked from the house, leaving his father with his temperamental lover.


	6. Speed Of Sound

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst. SLASH!

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Word Count: 1700  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** The Reviewers

**A/N**: So very sorry about the once again long delay in update. When I started this I promise I did have buffer but that's all gone and its as I do them. (I have other writing commitments besides this you know and arty farty things. I have an account on Deviant Art, under 'corcalamus' if you're interested) I'll try for fornightly updates, I promise ye nothing but I will try. Shall email to anyone who wishes reminders and any reviews _do_ spur me on and make me want to update faster. So if you review I'd be more likely to update.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to those who review

All that noise and all that sound

All the spaces that I've found

I've got us both flying at the speed of sound

To show you how it all began

Speed of Sound – Cold Play

* * *

**September 1**

Hermione and Ron sat in the Leaky Cauldron having just waved Alexander off to school. He'd looked very excited at the prospect of going off to school with his trunk full of schoolbooks and pranks from his uncle's Fred and George. Hermione pretended she hadn't seen them. She knew taking them would just dishearten her son so this year she'd let it go.

"He looked so excited," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, also smiling, "Yes… he did didn't he? He wants to follow in our footsteps. I wonder which house he'll be sorted into…"

Ron shrugged, "So long as it's not Slytherin," he said with a frown. Hermione frowned a little, "If it is Slytherin we'll just accept it Ron… don't you remember what Harry had told us?"

Ron sighed, he remembered the conversation well. Lucius and Draco had just come to stay at the Order Headquarters. Ron had, had a few choice words about 'dirty Slytherin bastards' being in the Order. Harry had promptly told him to shut up as he had almost been sorted into Slytherin.

Ron couldn't imagine Harry being in Slytherin… he was too… too nice to be in Slytherin. Ron couldn't imagine his boy in Slytherin either, hopefully it'd be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… he'd even take Hufflepuff over Slytherin, not that he'd let on to Alexander about that.

Hermione smiled at Ron, knowing full well that he was praying for another Gryffindor. Hermione truly didn't care, so long as Alex found some friends, somewhere to fit in, something that took herself a little while to find.

* * *

There hadn't been a word about Severus and his band of dark arts followers. Many were calling them 'new Death Eaters' but there had not been the death and destruction following Voldemort's rise. Others speculated that the plan was simply for him to escape Azkaban and the Dementors.

The world moved past slowly for many, all waiting for Snape's first move, one of those being Tonks. She was on high alert from her office, and told to keep her eyes open for anything odd.

Remus was now working as an editor for the Quibbler, which still had rather a large reading base with its amusing ideas, many people thought it was a novel magazine. He was sitting at the breakfast table waiting on Tonks coming home from another long day.

He had, in his long years of solitude, learnt how to cook. He had already eaten his dinner, chicken with a white wine sauce and rice, about two hours before and it was now 9pm, late even for the state of matters currently.

Finally there was a pop and Tonks appeared in the kitchen. She looked rather tired and looked to Remus who motioned for her to come towards him. She moved to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He killed three people at the old Malfoy Manor site… we couldn't catch him… a man, a boy and a woman… It was like…" she paused, sighing.

"What love?" Remus asked softly, knowing that she might not be able to tell him due to the need to keep things confidential.

"It was like he was re-enacting the incident with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, except this time it went how it was planned… it was… horrible Remmy… blood was everywhere…" she buried her face into Remus' chest and sobbed softly. Remus ran his hand through her hair. Tonks had been one of the first to reach Malfoy Manor all those years before and helped to rescue Draco and Lucius…

* * *

"Severus Snape staged a gruesome re-enactment of the attack on Malfoy Manor 13 years ago to the day. We tried to get Draco Malfoy for a comment but he told us, well, he wasn't happy with the line of questioning…"

Lucius read the report in the newspaper, his blood running cold remembering with perfect clarity the events that took place that day in Malfoy Manor… the reason he had escaped from Azkaban in the first place.

* * *

McNair had sent word to Lucius in Azkaban that his family was in danger from Voldemort. Never did he think just how far his once master would go. Now he knew better as he knelt between his wife and son, hands bound behind his back.

Voldemort stood with several Death Eaters, Severus Snape included; Severus didn't even bother to have his mask on.

"Lord…please… spare my family, I - "

Voldemort grabbed Lucius' hair and pulled his face up to meet his, "Do I look like I am in a _charitable_ mood Lucius? No, you will pay dearly for your failings and the failings of your son. I wanted him to kill Dumbledore or die trying, and your wife was the one that prevented that, _she_ made Severus make an unbreakable vow tying him to kill Dumbledore."

He released Lucius' hair and kicked him hard in the chest sending the elder Malfoy flying back. He moved to Narcissa and grabbed her robe, pulling her up harshly to her feet, he threw her forcefully to the Death Eaters. "Rape her then kill her…"

Narcissa cried harshly, screaming, struggling against the three men who pulled her down. Lucius turned his face away, Draco closed his eyes, tears running down his face.

"Oh no, no Lucius… you watch…"

He moved and pulled Lucius so that he had a perfect view of his wife's torture, she cried, begged and screamed throughout the ordeal. Voldemort smiled cruelly, "The Killing curse is too kind for you three…" he threw a knife to Severus, "Finish her quickly, Severus."

Severus moved towards Narcissa and her screams fell silent.

Draco sobbed openly, unable to contain his grief and his fear at what would befall him. Voldemort looked to Severus and smiled cruelly once more, "Take the boy's eyes…"

Draco looked up and shook his head, panic rising. "No… please, please Lord no…"

"And his tongue…" Voldemort added as Severus moved towards him, Draco moved backwards, Severus motioned for Wormtail to hold him.

"Hold him still Wormtail… I only want his eyes right now."

Draco's eyes closed instinctively but there was nothing the soft flesh could do to guard against the sharp blade piercing the skin and through his eye.

Lucius struggled against his magical bonds, horrified at his situation when something extraordinary happened.

Three members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall.

The fight was extreme, magic flying everywhere, Tonks found time to untie Lucius who moved towards his son and cradled him against his chest as he began to go into shock.

As the battle raged, the most unlikely person came to help them.

Harry Potter, who had just turned 18, moved towards Lucius and Draco and quickly helped them leave Malfoy Manor, taking them back to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, sensing perhaps that somehow Malfoys were more loyal to family than to any other cause.

He quietly took Draco and Lucius to one of the top most rooms in the house, told Lucius that there were medical supplies in the cupboard and then left father and son to be alone.

Lucius had always thought Harry a good man for that deed, so many would have taken advantage of the situation, not Harry, he just did what needed to be done.

Perhaps it was that day that the seeds of love were planted. That day, so grief stricken, a man who had been a vile enemy but a few days before had become an ally in a matter of hours.

As Lucius came out of his thoughts he was aware of the arms of his younger lover wrapped around him. He sighed softly and Harry spoke quietly in his ear, "I know where your mind was… I'll fix it Luce… I promise."

He kissed Lucius' cheek, feeling a little guilty at the realisation of just how much Lucius had gone through in the war as well. It wasn't just him that had suffered, he found it easy to forget that sometimes.

Draco too, that day in Malfoy Manor had really changed Draco, Harry figured it was shock, the kick up the arse he perhaps needed. If that hadn't happened, Draco wouldn't be living with his wife and children right now. His eye was the sacrifice to forget his old life.

They had all made sacrifices over the years.

Harry sat beside Lucius who looked at him, "That memory will always haunt me… I loved her so much Harry…to watch her go through that… and my son…"

Harry stroked his cheek gently and nodded, "I know Luce… I know. Narcissa is at peace where she is now… and you have me here."

Lucius smiled, "I do, don't I? And I still have my son… less an eye."

"Yeah… and Draco says the eye patch makes him look like a pirate anyway, which is amusing. Jonathan is starting to get into ships and pirate tales…" Harry said, smiling softly.

"Well… we have some things to be doing today, we should get started. The cupboards aren't going to clean themselves," Lucius said with a groan as he stood.

Harry looked at him with a frown, "You're getting worse… are you sick again?"

Lucius shook his head, "No… I'm just creaky… comes with age Harry." He held his hand out for Harry who sighed, knowing it pointless to pry further. He took Lucius' hand and they both moved into the kitchen to begin their yearly clear out.


	7. Just Close Your Eyes

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** R – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst.

**Summary**: Harry has moved away from his old life and is trying to get on away from the world he once knew.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it. I own myself some dvds and the odd pot of gold, but not Harry Potter... unfortunatley.

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AU. HG/RW

**Thanks To:** Dracavia – Beta to the end

**A/N**: Thanks everyone who has me on story alert. It made me all happy and got my backside into gear with the writing of this chapter (I have buffer whee!) fortnightly updates are a go. Deathly Hallows was great, this story will remain spoiler free and contain the AU ending that i've chosen. (I read Deathly Hallows in 10 hours, can anyone beat that? Sat up from Midnight till 10:00am and then slept for an hour. So glad i wasnt working!) Hope you all keep reading, just because Rowling is finished doesnt mean the rest of us have to be. Now, onto the story. (Psst, please review?)

If you close your eyes your life

Is naked to reveal

Dreams you never lived

And scars never healed

In the darkness light will take you

To the other side

You'll find me waiting there

You'll see if you just close your eyes

**September 10****th**

The rain fell in sheets across the United Kingdom, the mood of the weather matching the mood of the wizarding world. Tonks had been sent on numerous wild goose chases in attempts to find Severus, but instead all she had found were small cults of black magic users who were violating small wizarding laws.

Frankly she thought it a waste of her time.

Remus was inclined to agree with her, however the ministry would always do what it pleased and would be damned if it ever listened to the likes of him. Remus suspected sometimes that Tonks got the bad assignments because she was with him.

He often voiced that opinion to her but she always told him to forget that idea and that even if it was, the jobs were worth it to be with him.

There was a faint pop and Remus looked over from his place on the couch, Tonks smiled at him, a letter in hand.

"Hello…. What's that you've got?" He asked curiously, looking at the letter.

Tonks smiled "It's a letter from the Minister… he said he's approved us to adopt if we want to."

Remus grinned from ear to ear and silently thanked Hermione and her tireless work to make him an equal in the eyes of the magical community.

Across the world, the weather was much different but the mood of the magical community was much the same.

Harry was increasingly worried as the days passed. He had hoped the law enforcement of the world magical community would round up and catch Severus and his followers.

No such luck apparently. The British wizarding community seemed as incompetent as always and Harry was wondering if they would catch him at all before he did something.

Draco had been over after work each day to make sure that Harry was alright, Lucius wouldn't leave him alone, Anne was visiting. Truthfully, Harry felt like he was being babysat.

He knew what they were thinking, and they were right.

If he thought he could get away with it, he would go himself, hunt down Severus and kill him. He wanted dearly to be the one to end that man's life but he knew that he was being watched too closely and his magic was too unstable to really do anything.

He hadn't used his magic really since fighting Voldemort. It had become very unstable and all he could do was basic charms and jinxes.

He leant forward, holding his head in his hands. His mind briefly thought what would have happened had he not run off with Lucius. If he had stayed in Britain and let the wizarding world treat him as its 'hero'.

He snorted a little, he knew fine well he'd hate every second of it. And here he was happy with Lucius, Draco, Anne, their kids and his own friends. He had friends here who didn't know who he was. His dark hair was the same, but he had used magic to change his eye colour to blue and his scar had mercifully disappeared when Voldemort met his end.

As Harry sat and contemplated his life and the end of Voldemort, he was unaware that Lucius was standing in the doorway watching him. Lucius instinctively knew what Harry was thinking about and that was why he had been watching him round the clock and had even gone so far as to place a discrete tracking charm on him.

He was worried that Harry would blow their cover by doing something stupid, but so far he had stuck to his routine, going to work three times a week, going to the local quidditch matches and shopping.

Lucius walked in and sat beside Harry, he looked at him and smiled sadly, "The weather is nice… want to go for a walk?"

Harry shook his head, "No, you should stay inside, you're getting sick again."

Lucius sighed softly, it was true he had begun to feel ill once more, his bones ached, his head hurt and he made unsettling noises when he moved. Harry looked at him, "The healer said you should rest and take your medication."

Lucius nodded a little, "Fine… should we invite Draco, Anne and the kids over, seeing them always seems to cheer you up."

Harry shook his head, "Luce… I'm fine… I just… I wish they would find that bastard and kill him."

Lucius sighed and stroked Harry's back, wincing slightly at the aching pain in his own shoulder. Harry frowned and his hand rubbed at Lucius' shoulder gently, "Your shoulder is _clicking_… that's not healthy. That's it come on, I'm gonna stop moping now. I'm taking you upstairs so you can shower and I can massage in that healing oil stuff that the healer gave us. Alright?"

Lucius smiled a little, well, at least now Harry had something else to concentrate on. And it just so happened that he himself was going to enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**September 12****th**

Midday in Tourisle Harry was walking through the streets just window shopping. He had given Lucius another massage that morning and told him to stay inside. Lucius' condition was rare and the healer had said it was always born of people who had Cruccio cast on them too many times.

The healer had mercifully not asked questions about why Lucius had that cast on him so much, but had given him a course of treatment to help him with the pain and discomfort. She had also told them that people with this condition had shorter life expectancies, but of course Lucius had already suspected that. He considered himself lucky that he'd made it past fifty.

Harry looked in the window of the book store at the tail end of the main street. The streets were quiet today, it being a Wednesday most people were at work. He was waiting on the new book coming out from Alexis Stewart, it was a book about a muggle born wizard who hunted dragons in the middle ages. They were considered historical fiction as they were based on real life events. Of course she had embellished a lot in them to make them entertaining, but they were good none the less.

He turned and moved down the street towards the beach. The beach was his favourite place to think, no one around usually on slightly windy days like this.

He sat on a wall on the edge of the beach, watching the water lap up against the shore when he felt a presence directly behind him. He turned quickly, there was a wand pointed directly in his face and a tall masked figure held it.

"You know Potter, you're not as quick as I expected you to be… I-"

Before he could say anything more Harry kicked the person hard in the stomach, he grabbed him by the front of his robes and dragged him backwards over the wall.

He sat atop the man and looked down at him "You know, all you dark arts bastards are the same, they're all about the monologue. Now… let's see who the fuck you are."

Harry pulled the mask of the man up and scowled, "Blaise Zabini… didn't I kill you one time?"

Blaise spat in Harry's face, "You should also be dead."

Harry punched Blaise in the face and he cried out. Harry shook his head at him, "Spitting at me wasn't smart either. Now Blaise, you're gonna tell me exactly where Severus Snape is."

Blaise laughed, "Like I'd do that."

Harry looked contemplative, and placed his hand over Blaise' heart, "You know, my magic is really unstable now… wonder what'd happen if I tried crucio right now…"

Blaise looked mildly surprised that Harry would use that spell. "Oh what? You think I'm all good and light? No Blaise, Voldemort didn't just die you know, I blew him apart… almost killed me in the process."

Blaise looked at him and laughed, "What are you going to do with me then?"

Harry looked thoughtful and then he smiled cruelly, "Lucius knows some nifty dark arts spells to extract information… I think we'll rip the memories out of your brain and I'll send your body back in pieces to the ministry."

Harry let a bolt of erratic magic flow through Blaise, knocking him out and lifted him. He pulled his hood up and went down the back streets towards home.

**

* * *

**

**September 13****th**

_"Blaise Zabini found dead and mangled outside of the Ministry Headquarters with a seeing stone attached to him. It appears that an unknown vigilante has killed him after extracting information pertaining to Severus Snape. The stone has provided many new leads in this situation and the Aurors have been sent throughout the country to the locations provided by Blaise's memories."_

Hermione read the report, looking quite sickened, the spell used to rip memories from people was very dark and always was fatal. It's why it was never used and was a forbidden spell, you didn't get life in Azkaban but you certainly got a hefty sentence for its use.

She knew of only three wizards that could perform that spell, two of them were dead and one was in Azkaban serving a life sentence for helping Voldemort. She wondered who would have used the curse.

Ron on the other hand, while surprised that the curse had been used, was happy at the results it had produced, as was the ministry. Several of Severus' helpers had been rounded up, most of them were death eater sympathisers, however most of them didn't know where Severus Snape was.

Hermione put the paper down and picked up the letter from their son, it had taken him all this time to write to them but she was happy as it meant he was obviously having a great time at school. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was quite pleased with his friends and his classes.

Hermione missed him but she was glad he was at Hogwarts.

She sighed closing her eyes, her thoughts turning back to her first year at Hogwarts and how happy she had been there with Ron and Harry. How she longed for those days…

"I still say it was dangerous dad… It's such a difficult curse to perform, they knew you could do it, what were you thinking?"

Lucius looked at his son, his one eye staring at him angrily, the blue eye blazing. He smiled softly, "What? And believe Severus' insane ramblings?"

Draco scowled, "How does he know you're alive anyway? And Harry…"

Lucius sighed softly and sat down, "Severus saw me… before he was imprisoned."

Draco's eye widened, "What? How!?"

Lucius sighed, "When I saved Harry… he saw me do it… he saw me disappear with him. I had to leave quickly, the ministry officials were coming. The ministry just think he's unhinged… We were lucky."

Draco shook his head, "Does Harry know about that?"

Lucius shook his head as well, "No… he doesn't… and I want it to stay that way Draco. He can't know about this. He'd end up going off and doing something stupid…"

Draco sighed and nodded, neither of them realising that on the other side of the door, Harry was listening to their every word, eyes closed, silently making a plan.


End file.
